In the hands of destiny
by Empress of Jyoumi
Summary: The Digidestined have always had the strength to win this time they are faced with hurdle after hurdle is this the end of them can they compete against what destiny has planned?


**Davis, Kari, T.K. and Iris are all 17. Ken and Yolei are 18. Tai, Matt and Sora are 20. Mimi and Izzy are 19 and Joe is 21.**

**Chapter One**

The pain of rejection hurt especially from your own family. She walked forward she was considered strange by most people but that wasn't even the worst of it her own family had kicked her out of the house. Now most of all will be wondering who is this mysterious woman? Her name was Tomoya she was 21 years old and had just been kicked out of high school and her own home.

She had silky black hair that went down to her waist, silver eyes that would mesmerize someone for a period of time. The black haired woman continued to walk when a whirlpool of darkness seemed to surround her and she screamed but a scream that seemed to be stuck in her throat as the darkness entered her she seemed to disappear into digital data.

When her eyes opened she seemed to be in another place. Her eyes were no longer her normal silver color but a glooming red color they seemed to filled with anger, pain, and hatred maybe even a mixture of the three and green beams of light shot from her eyes becoming rings and wrapping themselves around any living creature they could find. The creature would then collapse losing consciousness.

"What a bunch of fools, they all deserve to suffer like I did." Her voice was hard and cold as she captured innocent, defenseless digimon. Tomoya concentrated hard more darkness filling the place and filling the hole that was opened in her heart. From beneath ashes the darkness resurrected four digimon who appeared in front of the black haired woman.

"You four are the Dark Masters aren't you here is your chance to do what you couldn't before." Tomoya said a leering smirk on her face causing Piedmon to frown looking to the woman.

"We take orders from no one." Piedmon replied in a cold and hard voice causing Tomoya to simply smirk.

"I wouldn't show much rebellion if I were you. You four were killed by those pathetic kids that call themselves the Digidestined but let's just say I resurrected the least you could do is return the favour and helping yourselves this world belongs to the powers of darkness now." Tomoya said causing the Dark Masters to look to one another in shock but then smirks lightened up on the faces of each of them.

Since that day destruction filled the lands of the digital world, no digimon was in peace.

***In the real world***

Davis and Ken were playing a soccer match against one another, once again Ken's team won by one upper point. Davis and Ken now being close friends high fived each other in a friendly way causing the others to laugh as they caught up to them.

"You were really good Davis, has Tai been teaching you some new moves?" Kari said smiling at her friend and Davis smiled nodding slowly.

"Yeah he did help me for this match but man it was so close a little more and we would have won." Davis said pouting a little causing T.K. to chuckle slightly.

"Oh well Davis just keep trying your best that's all that matters." T.K. said softly as Iris ran over to them only T.K. and Kari had been able to come to watch his and Ken's game as Yolei and Iris were busy working on a group project and Cody was well…somewhere else. Iris had a worried expression on her face which caused Patamon, Gatomon, DemiVeemon and Minomon to come over.

"Yolei and I just got call from Izzy he said it seems the balance of the digital world is disturbed he thinks something's wrong." Iris said softly. Davis and Ken exchanged a glance, as did T.K. and Kari all of them frowning.

"Where's Yolei?" Ken asked noticing she wasn't with Iris.

"She's at the computer lab with Izzy and Cody they sent me out to get you." Iris explained. Gatomon frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about this I can just feel this is something more serious than we've ever faced before." Gatomon said softly and Kari frowned that didn't sound too good she looked over at Davis.

"Think we can handle it?" Kari said softly and Davis smiled at her in a reassuring way.

"Of course we can Kari when we're together we can do anything." Davis told her taking her hand and squeezing it in a firm yet reassuring manner as they rushed towards the computer lab.

"All right guys be careful if you need back up let me know and I'll try to arrange Tai, Matt and Sora to come and help out." Izzy said softly sighing hoping wherever Tentomon was that he was okay though right now he doubted it.

"Don't worry Izzy we'll be fine. Digiport Open!" Davis cried as one by one the Digidestined were sucked into the digital world. Gasps were heard from all around but Kari let out a scream causing the others to run to her.

"T.K. … look it's Spiral Mountain!" Kari cried out and T.K.'s eyes seemed to widen to an impossible size. Patamon and Gatomon had looks of horror on their faces it couldn't be…the dark masters had returned no it just wasn't possible.

"What's going on guys? Why do you both look so scared?" Davis asked looking to Kari and T.K. both of whom had gone pale.

"Davis…remember the Dark Masters we told you about? Well it seems they are back." Kari said frowning as she looked ahead. Davis's eyes also widened and Iris grabbed T.K.'s arm from the shock she just couldn't seem to grip the situation suddenly an evil laughter filled the place and all the Digidestined were sent flying back as a blast collided with them.

"Is everyone okay?" Davis asked as he helped Kari to her feet as a woman appeared, Davis took a step out in front of her. Ken without really realizing it took a sideways step so that he was covering Yolei.

"The Dark Masters will come greet you later for now Golemon, Monochromon, Drimogemon and Devimon deal with these pesky kids I don't want them getting in my way." Tomoya told them and they growled. T.K. shakily took a step back seeing Devimon and Patamon remained in front of him. Davis immediately looked to Veemon.

"Veemon!" Davis cried pointing his digivice at his best friend.

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Hawkmon!"

"Armadillamon!"

"Wormmon!"

"Mikemon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquillamon!"

"Armadillamon digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"Mikemon digivolve to…Persiamon!"

Kari's heart was beating a mile a second these digimon were stronger than she thought. Iris flinched as she heard T.K. scream, Devimon threw Angemon against the wall causing him to dedigivolve. T.K. ran to his best friend's side.

"Patamon talk to me…are you okay?" T.K. asked him softly frowning.

"I'm fine T.K. but these digimon there's something odd about them they're twice the strength of their normal forms." Patamon said softly and T.K.'s frown deepened.

"ExVeemon!" Davis cried as his best friend crashed to the ground and dedigivolved. Kari bit her lower lip this couldn't be happening they were losing it had never happened before. She saw a blast hit Yolei and Aquillamon who were in the air knocking Yolei off Aquillamon and hit the ground as Aquillamon dedigivolved to Hawkmon.

"Yolei!" Ken cried rushing up to her she was bleeding badly this was not happening it couldn't be happening Yolei couldn't die. Ken cried out seeing Stingmon also get thrown back and dedigivolve. Ken shut his eyes this was it, it was the end everything they had done for the better was coming to an end. It was over.

**Is Ken right? Is it really over? Is this the end of the Digidestined and the digital world? Keep reading to discover**


End file.
